Entities having a presence in an electronic environment, such as may be provided via a Web site or other such source of content, often take advantage of the full capabilities of modern Web-based services to deliver a compelling user experience. For example, an Internet user may access network resources such as Web sites offering items, products, or services for sale. Usually, these Web sites contain many different types of content, including images of items offered for sale that are often grouped by product categories, prices, and the like. Many Web sites provide enhancements enabling a user to view images of items offered for sale, for example, in a zoomed view of three-dimensional (3D) format. Sometimes, items might be associated with multiple images that enable the item to be viewed on a Web site from different viewpoints and/or angles.
However, items viewed on a Web site are typically represented by still mages, albeit in different formats, shapes, or forms. Meanwhile, a user may desire additional or different types of information about a viewed item, for example an item of clothing offered for sale on a Web site. Due to the nature of the still images of the item, a user is not able to get a sense for the feel of the item's fabric, texture, softness, or flexibility. As a result, a user may end up purchasing an article of clothing that may not fit well, may not be comfortable to wear, or otherwise may not satisfy the user from the fabric standpoint. Accordingly, that may leave the user frustrated or at least somewhat dissatisfied with his or her experience with the Web site.